


she never wanted that life for him

by gladdecease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary takes one look at her firstborn, and sees him for who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she never wanted that life for him

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/120529.html?thread=26029521#t26029521), in response to [tigriswolf](http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt: Supernatural, Mary&wee!Dean, she recognized her newborn as that sad hunter

She's long since set her heart on naming her first child after her mother. John has no complaints - Dean or Deanna, he's sure their child will be beautiful, wonderful, the best and brightest in the world, just for being hers.

She loves him for that, but corrects him - just for being theirs.

In that short moment before their baby's taken away for cleaning and weighing, John holds a blue blanketed bundle out to her. Mary, dizzy with exhaustion and relief, looks at their baby.

And looks.

It should be impossible for her to recognize her own child, but something about those eyes are incredibly familiar. Sad, green eyes...

"Say hi to mommy," John says, holding their baby closer to her. He's smiling, so proud to be a father. "Say hi, Dean."

Dean. Oh, _Dean_.

Mary smiles down at her son, heart breaking for the terrible life she won't be able to keep him from.


End file.
